Mother's Day
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Annabeth and Percy eventually found the beach. Percy kissed Annabeth softly on the lips and when they parted he whispered, "I love you Annabeth."" Hey guys, this was a mothers day one shot I wrote but I forgot to post and I couldn't wait till next year so, here... ;)


**Happy Mothers Day to all of those Mothers** **out there. Onto the story, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

 **And there will probably be mistakes because I wrote this with a finger brace on... Softball... okay...**

 _ **Hey guys, I just realized this was in here, I wrote it for mothers day but never posted it.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth blinked open her eyes and felt the strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help smiling. Annabeth loved waking up to those comforting arms wrapped protectively around her. Annabeth turned over to gaze at the loving sea-green eyes in front of her.

"Good morning my love." Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled back at him before leaning forward to peck him on the lips.

"Ooooooo. Mommy and Daddy are kissing!"

Annabeth turned to see their 6 year old daughter, Katelyn, standing at the doorway with her 16 year old sister, Aria.

"Good morning mommy, hi daddy." Katelyn said smiling.

Percy smiled down at Katelyn before he said, "Why don't you go get me and mommy some water, I'm a bit thirsty."

Katelyn toddled out of the door, Aria turned and walked out shaking her head and closing the door behind her. Percy turned to Annabeth, tightening his grip on her side. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Percy smiled before letting her go and standing up and stretching. His shirt was off, of course, and Annabeth found herself staring. That 'perfect' form that had so many imperfections that Annabeth couldn't help but love. (I absolutely love that line.)

Everyone seen Percy as 'the dream guy.' On the outside he was strong, toned, tall, muscular, strong and not to mention head-turning handsome. But on the inside was what Annabeth truly treasured; Percy was sensitive, sweet, caring, yet bold, courageous, and so many other things it would take her forever to list them all.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Percy said, mocking her tone. Annabeth laughed and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She stood up as Percy walked into the bathroom.

Katelyn walked into the doorway, a glass of water in each hand. "Here you go mommy." Katelyn handed a glass to Annabeth and then put the other on the bedside table before skipping out of the room.

Aria walked into the room, arms crossed and smiling. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing." Aria stated before leaving the room humming to herself. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got changed quickly, before she could leave the room, Percy came out of the bathroom, _in a towel._

He smirked at Annabeth and said, "Why don't you go take a shower too, I can give you a nice neck massage when you're done."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, chuckling, before proceeding into the bathroom, but not before catching a quick glance towards Percy's smile.

After closing the door, Annabeth stripped. She stepped into the shower and turned on the shower head. Instantly water poured out of it, dropping on her body. At first it was cold, but it became warm in a matter of seconds.

The drops of water slide down Annabeth's body and her hair is soon soaked. She soaped up her body with soap and shampooed her hair. As the water pushed the soap and shampoo down her body, Annabeth sung to herself quietly.

When Annabeth was done with her shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and dried herself off. After getting changed Annabeth walked into the kitchen and what she saw brought tears into her eyes.

A giant banner hung over the table saying, "Happy Mothers Day!"

There was fruit, pancakes, _bacon,_ eggs, juice, milk, coffee, hot chocolate, **chocolate** , and soooo much more.

Katelyn was standing on one side of the table, doing her jazz hands, and Aria was wearing her baking hat and holding a tray of geeky cookies. **(This cookie idea came from nerdy nummies cookbook. She is also on Youtube. Go check her out.)**

The cookies were chocolate chip, with little icing glasses, and eyes and the cutest smile. Annabeth took one cookie and took a small bite, wanting to save room for what was to come. Annabeth honestly forgot that today was Mother's day. She was so busy- _being a mother-_ to realize that mothers day was today.

Annabeth took a seat in a chair that was labeled, "Our mother"

She carefully placed bits of food on her plate. While she ate, she kept thinking of how lucky she was, she'd made it so far. Percy and Annabeth had made it way farther then many people ever thought they could.

After breakfast was finished Annabeth and Percy set off on a walk.

They strolled through the newly made streets in Camp Half Blood. The Romans helped them to make a center for the demigods to live if they grew older.

As they walked down the streets, Annabeth paid close attention to all of the things she designed (pretty much everything...)

Fountains, houses, playgrounds, and the regular strawberry fields.

Annabeth and Percy eventually found the beach. Percy kissed Annabeth softly on the lips and when they parted he whispered, "I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth could almost imagine Clarisse coming out from behind a bush and saying, "You two need to cool off."

But she was probably in her house with Chris, the two of them- Well lets just say, they needed to cool off...

Percy pulled Annabeth towards the water and succeeded in pulling her in.

The bubble was around the two of them, so they could breathe and stay dry. Percy took Annabeth down to the floor of the ocean about twenty feet out, maybe more. When the reached the bottom, Percy opened positioned the bubble so Annabeth's feet could touch the soft sand.

Annabeth pulled Percy's shirt so his lips would meet hers. The kiss was passionate and it brought a smile to both of their lips. Percy pulled Annabeth close and Annabeth closed her eyes, leaning into his hug.

"Well, I told the girls we'd be out till about twelve, and it's only ten... so."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek and saying, "Whatever you want Seaweed Brain."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Well, I shall leave your imagination to what happens next, Bye peoples. Happy mothers day to all those moms out there. even thought I'm late by what... a month... maybe more... XD**


End file.
